Finding Secrets
by EzriaHotchEmilyPLL
Summary: Four girls have been tortured since the death of their best friend and queen bee Ali. The girls have been blamed for a series of occurrences and the police department have only four girls to blame. They call in the help of the BAU , but how will the girls fair with their every move being scrutinized will their secrets remain... secrets? Rated M for later chapters :)


Finding Secrets

**This is a criminal minds and pretty little liars crossover I do not own anything and I know similar stories have been posted but mine is different and I had only realised once I had written the story that someone had done one of a similar concept - I did not copy so please don't put hateful reviews saying I have hope you enjoy and again I don't own anything I wish I did.**

**M rated for later chapters.**

**This is set during season 1 start of season 2 of pretty little liars, I wrote this a while ago.**

**Hotch and Emily are together in this**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1- the BAU`s toughest case**

It was 5am Washington time and Hotch and Emily had just got back from a particularly bad case, they couldn't wait to see Jack the next day,that was in till they got a 6am wake up call ... they had another new case little did they know this was going to be the toughest yet. How we're they to know that four teenage girls were going to cause them so much time and hassle.

Half an hour later and the team were at the roundtable JJ was briefing them on the case it was in Rosewood Pennsylvania. A teen girl had gone missing a year ago and since then a series of events had occurred revolving around or having something to do with the teens four best friends and tight knit group who the local detective had branded pretty little liars. To be honest the man in charge of this mess of an investigation sounded like a bit of a prick who blamed all the crap that happened in this small town on four girls for all they knew could be innocent and this is exactly what the team were thinking.

Right guys you need to pack a case seems that we could be here longer than the few days we usually are on a case exclaimed Hotch

There's me thinking the go bag I packed would be enough, a hint of sarcasm in his voice he continued anyway I think it's safe to say there has been some strange things happening in this town could four teens really be to blame? Questioned Morgan through the question was rhetorical he knew yes they could because if he has learnt anything during his time at the fbi is that people are capable of anything no matter what their age.

Rosewood high school Pennsylvania

Aria walked into school with a smile plastered on her face, she was on the hunt for her three best friends who was sure would want to here what happened between her and Ezra last night.

Aria saw them out of the corner of her eye and rushed over to have the hushed conversation but then decided that they would have more privacy in the loos.

Come on the give us the Goss, I'm guessing it's good by the grin currently invading your face giggled Hanna

She clearly lost her V to Ezra last night exclaimed Emily

How, how'd you guess stammered Aria

Because your easy to read darling giggled Hanna yet again

Urhhh, Aria have you forgotten that he is still your teacher this could cause so much trouble, your lucky that only we your closest friends can tell but your going to have trouble hiding it from your Mom said Spencer simply yet dramatically

I know Spence but he's only my teacher till the end of the week retaliated Aria

Yeah, she's been seeing him for months she might as well just go all out and done the nasty she couldn't get in much more shit all she has to do now is get pregnant she defended half joking off course Hanna just oozed sarcasm.

Hanna behave, Well...

Before Emily had a chance to continue the bell went , uhh they had history first. They began to make their way to first period when a voice came over the intercom crackly yet desiferable

Please could the following students Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin please make their way to the principles office

Great Aria what did you do this time joked Hanna

What me, I didn't do anything why do you assume me Aria said in a fluster, wait do you think they know about Ezra

Chill Aria she was joking, I'm sure it's just Detective Wilden poking his nose round again said Spencer crankely

Oh right yeah I totally knew you were joking

Yeah sure giggled Emily

The four girls made their way to the office but what was waiting for them is safe to say what they least expected and would turn out to be their worst nightmare

The room was so tense it could be cut with a knife the four girls faced a team of fbi agents no one spoke and the girls knew this couldn't be good.

Spencer broke the silence and the girls breathed a sigh of relief in their heads of course they wouldn't have to talk at least not first.

Excuse if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here, do our parents know we're here we don't have to say anything if this is an interview or not, my parents are lawyers, could you get on with it and stop with all the techniques to try and get us to accidentally say something you shouldn't splutered Spencer quickly

Spence you can't talk to FBI agents hissed Aria and Emily simultaneously

Well I agree with Spencer what the hell do you want

The two shyer quieter girls just glared at their friends they were mortified you couldn't speak to adults let alone FBI agents like that

Don't worry we get this all the time, we understand your frustration and yes we are aloud to be here you parents have given us permission we just want to rely some information and a message smiled JJ trying to put the girls at ease.

Well, now let's get serious, your friend Allison Dilarentus went missing over a year ago started Hotch before Spencer abruptly cut in

Yes and we told the police everything that the happened the night she went missing and the night the police found her displeased don't make us relive it yet again it was one of the worst nights of our lives.

We understand and were not going to push anything your not comfortable with but we're worried for your safety, more and more things keep happening to you even being accused of killing a grown man Ian Thomas and moving his body which is ludicrous your young girls who were being watched by the police how you would be able to pull it off anyway either someone is trying to frame you or go to extreme lengths to scare you and we just want to protect you. Stated Prentiss

So how do you expect do protect us it's not like you can be with us 24 hours of the day joked Aria

Actually it's ironic that you said that because that's exactly what's going to happen for as long as it takes it keep you safe and the culprit/culprits caught. An agent will be assigned to you, living under your roof becoming part of your family Reid told the girls a look of horror painted on their face.

What wait one of you is going to be living with us in till Ali's killer is caught starting from when? Hanna almost screamed her temper flaring.

We will be staying with you starting as soon as the school bell goes we will meet you at the front of the school. Said Rossi

Ermm, which agent will be assigned to who? Emily almost whispered

Oh yeah we almost forgot Me and Emily will be with Aria? Questioned Hotch

Yeah that's me, Aria raised a shaky hand

I will be assigned to Emily along with Rossi announced JJ

Okay Emily replied

I'll be with Spencer ironic right Reid half joked

Not really snapped Spencer

So I guess that means your with me, Hanna pointed to Morgan

Yeah I'm Morgan

The fours girls walked out of the office in a daze all completely shocked about the fact that they would not be able to do anything without a stupid FBI agent watching there every move.

Wait what about Ezra I need to tell him, to warn him panicked Aria

Don't worry Aria we got your back we will tell those agents that you need to talk to your English teacher about homework and we will text you if the come looking for you stated Hanna trying to calm her best friend who easily panicked she didn't want her passing out.

Aww I love you Hanna I have the best friends Aria was a bit less stressed but then she remembered what about A

Aria chill we'll sort it as we come to it were best friends and we're going to need to stick together and offer support Spencer leaded She always knew what to say

Yeah we are so close and we've been through so much we can get through this said Emily

Well I say we enjoy our last hours of freedom, drinks on me declared Hanna

The other girls glared, the look was enough

Jeez guys I was joking lighten up it will be fine I love you guys and just know I would do anything to protect you but seriously we need to talk and make the most of the last few hours

And that is exactly what the girls did they spent every minute they could together discussing how they would help each other and most importantly deal with the agents, mainly how to avoid them and stop them from finding out their most deepest darkest secrets.

When the end of the day came, the girls did as planned, the other girls would distract the agents giving Aria a chance to talk to and warn Ezra.

**EZRA'S CLASSROOM**

Aria hesitated before opening the door, how was she meant to explain this to Ezra.

Hey she spoke in a long drawn out voice.

Hey what's wrong, is everything ok? Why did you get called into the office?

Urmm... Well the FBI are in town, there concerned for our safety with everything that's going on so they have assigned an agent to us 24/7 well actually I have two. I can't stay long their waiting for me, so I can't come over but I'll phone you when I can.

Ok, I only care about your safety Aria were just going to have to be careful... I love you

I love you too, I really have to get going

They held hands briefly not wanting to get caught

Bye

Bye

It was the simplest of exchanges but it meant a thousand words

Aria left and started to make her way to the front of the school where she almost ran headlong into Agent Prentiss.

Hey Aria did you get your homework?

Homework, what homework oh that homework yeah shall we go

Yeah sure... Prentiss eyed her suspiciously there was something not quite right, she would mention it to Hotch later

The two of them made their way to the front where they were greated by everyone, they all get into desperate cars and made their way to the appropriate houses.

**Please review, I am looking for someone to proof read my work review telling me If your interested I will upload when I can but I have exams this week. :)**


End file.
